


Close-Up

by useyourtelescope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Pornstars, Smut, apparently I can only write smut that's at least a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are experienced porn stars, but in their first film together they can't help going off-script...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2019





	Close-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through my drafts and realised I never transferred this fic that I wrote for the kink meme back in January to AO3. Part of the reason for that was because I had written an extra ending for it and had ideas for writing more for the middle part, but kept putting it off since the fic is kinda outside my comfort zone. As I've still not got around to expanding it almost a full year later I'm just going to say it's not going to happen, so here's an edited version of what I posted to the meme plus a new ending.
> 
> The prompt was:  
_Both Bellamy and Clarke are porn stars sort of aware of each other in the industry, they kinda admire each other and why not, it would be cool to work together one day. Until one day they finally get to do a scene together and they instantly click and stars sparkle and they get really into it and almost forget that they are filming. _  
_Oh yeah, there's also this other dude in the scene, it was supposed to be a threesome but they completely forgot about him._  
I too chose to forget about him.

The first thing Clarke notices when she meets Bellamy Blake is his freckles. She knew he was handsome of course, but the cameras were generally way too focused on his cock for her to realise just how attractive he is until she sees him in person.

Not that she doesn’t understand the emphasis. His cock is the main thing people are paying for, and from what Clarke has seen of his work it’s a fine specimen, but they were definitely missing out on his face. He’s the first person to make her think ‘I want to lick that jaw’.

She’s been looking forward to working with him, but there have been others she’s felt the same about in the industry who haven’t lived up to the hype in person. Not always disappointing, but sometimes just boring. Or better at acting out a good fuck than they were at actually giving it.

But Bellamy hasn’t been disappointing at all so far. He’s been charming but not creepy, even seemed completely genuine when he told her he admired her work – as serious as if he’d been talking about a paper she’d written and not her ability to look good having sex on camera. It’s not _easy_ to work in porn, but it’s not rocket science.

What was supposed to have been a quick chat with her co-star before getting ready, turns into a long, entertaining debate when he rifles through his bag and she catches sight of a book on classical art – one she has read and enjoyed. Clarke’s never been good at picking up signals when people are into in her, but even she couldn’t miss the interest sparking in his eyes when she asks him about the book.

Clarke has to hold back a pout when their director Murphy interrupts their conversation, wanting to discuss the plans for the day’s scenes, rote as they are, as well as introduce them to the other actor appearing in the film with them. Important things for the job they were about to do, to be fair, but Clarke would much rather keep staring at the way Bellamy’s big hands vividly expressed his thoughts on classics.

Her whole body has been tingling since they started filming, waiting to feel those hands on her. 

And she's finally about to get her wish.

The very thin set-up involved Clarke’s character requiring some help around the house, which her neighbour Bellamy had graciously offered, and she was paying him back with sex.

They’ve already filmed the short sequence required in deference to some plot with Bellamy pretending to install a television while she paraded around the bedroom in a tiny sundress. Conveniently the air conditioning wasn’t working in the story so Bellamy’s character had to take off his t-shirt very early on. Seeing the detail of the freckles that painted his body almost caused Clarke to forget her line, but she had gotten back on track. She’s a professional.

Now she’s on her knees batting her eyelashes up at Bellamy, about to give him his reward.

It’s a good thing she’s supposed to look eager for it because at this point Clarke practically panting with the thought of sucking his cock.

Clarke says her line, not having to act that hard to seem affected by the way Bellamy is grinning down at her.

“I thought it was time for my reward,” he replies, hand cupping her cheek. Although the pads of his fingers feel deliciously coarse against her smooth skin, his touch is gentle.

“It is,” Clarke purrs, nuzzling her nose up against his crotch. He’s already starting to tent his jeans and she hopes it’s at least partly because he’s just as excited about this as she is.

“Then let me see your tits, sweet thing,” he says.

Dutifully, Clarke lifts her hands from her lap to start pulling down the off-the-shoulder neckline of her dress. She purposely only reveals a small amount more of her generous cleavage. As planned, Bellamy takes the reigns and pushes the flimsy material down to sit below her breasts. The rough movement causes the top button on the dress to ping off almost comically.

“That’s better,” he says roughly, reaching down to tweak one of her nipples since she conveniently isn’t wearing a bra.

She desperately wants to start on his belt buckle, but it’s not what her character would do. So Clarke waits patiently, pouting up at him until he finally removes the belt, unzips his jeans and reveals his cock.

“Oh my,” she says breathily. She’s not even completely pretending. The sight of it up-close makes her realise that Bellamy needs to start working with better directors. Despite the attention paid to his cock, none of them have done it justice.

“You think you can handle it, sweetheart?” he says, stroking himself lazily.

“Oh, I can handle it,” Clarke blurts.

Bellamy’s mouth quirks – that wasn’t her line. But he plays along easily, “Well, you better show me then.”

Even with her years of experience, filming with almost as many men as women, Clarke can’t take all of him in her mouth on the first go. But she makes a valiant effort, one Bellamy appreciates if the strained groan he lets out is anything to go by.

Clarke alternates between taking him in her mouth and licking up and down his length – she can’t do everything she wants to because she knows part of her job is to show off his cock and she does it well; moving her head out of the way of the camera when she’s using her hands and tongue on him, or tilting her head so the camera can see just how far he is down her throat.

Bellamy’s praise and groans go straight to her cunt, but Clarke can’t help noticing during her ministrations that his eyes seem to keep getting drawn back to her tits rather than her mouth. Impulsively, the next time she lets go of him with her mouth, Clarke cups her breasts and settles them around Bellamy’s cock. A titty fuck wasn’t part of the plan, but she’s worked with Murphy before and he was pretty flexible. As long as the result looked hot, he was usually open to them doing whatever worked.

And Clarke has no doubt she and Bellamy are going to look hot together.

“Oh, fuck,” Bellamy groans, jerking up between her breasts. His thrusts are much less controlled than they were in her mouth, and Clarke has to bite back a grin.

“Am I doing it right?” she asks in her most exaggerated naïve voice.

Bellamy seems to roll his eyes. “Perfect, sweetheart,” he bites out, his grip on her hair turning a little mean, which Clarke loves.

She sticks her tongue out in time to lick the head of his cock on his next upward stroke and is surprised when Bellamy responds by roughly pulling her to standing.

Her mouth has settled in a surprised ‘O’ in lieu of dialogue when Bellamy brings her closer, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

Clarke matches his passion eagerly, no longer caring whether it’s in character for their kiss to be this intense. Bellamy Blake is kissing her likes he wants to devour her mouth and she can’t wait to see what he does next.

She lets out a squeal when he lifts her by the thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist on instinct. He walks them the few steps from the open bedroom door to the bed and drops her down, surprisingly carefully for all they’re supposed to be in the throes of passion (and Clarke’s not far off), even making sure her head hits the pillow. He quickly kicks off his jeans before crawling over her on the bed.

Clarke’s done this so many times before that it shouldn’t feel exciting anymore, but it is. Bellamy isn’t the biggest guy she’s fucked on camera, but he has a way of using his body, commanding the room, so he looks big and powerful, maybe even makes her look almost dainty in comparison.

“I need to be inside you,” he practically growls as he spreads her legs.

It is in his lines, but they’re not supposed to be at that point in the script yet – the plan had been for him to come in her mouth before taking her to the bed and fucking her until she comes. It makes Clarke wonder whether he means it, whether he feels the same pull she does.

So, she replies honestly, “I need it to.”

Bellamy’s eyes light up and she thinks she can make out something like relief in his eyes before it turns darker when she starts lifting her dress up.

“No panties either,” Bellamy comments after she’s thrown her dress to the floor, one hand moving to finger her newly revealed pussy. “What a naughty girl.”

Fuck, what is her line meant to be?

Seeming to realise Clarke’s brain has shorted as the rough pad of Bellamy’s thumb drags against her clit, he smirks before adding, “I bet your TV didn’t even need fixing, did it, honey? You didn’t need my help”

“No,” Clarke pouts, some semblance of the script coming back to her. “I really did need your help.”

“Oh, really? What did you need my help with?” Bellamy prompts, fingers still teasing at her pussy lips.

Clarke blanks on her line for a full twenty seconds before she finally thinks, fuck it, and lets her smile turn wicked. “Getting my pussy filled.”

Bellamy chokes on air before he regains his composure, letting his smirk matches hers. “Oh, I can help you with that, sweet thing.”

He sinks into her pussy in one thrust, and Clarke briefly has the sense of mind to hope that the apartments next to the one they’re filming in are empty at the loud cry that leaves her lungs.

After that, she doesn’t have the clarity to hope for anything other than relief when Bellamy starts pounding into her – though she’s not sure whether she’s hoping to come or for him to never stop.

He’s balanced with one arm on the headboard and one on her hips as he keeps up his punishing thrusts, always changing his rhythm whenever she’s started to get comfortable. Clarke wants to pull him down so he’s closer, so she can feel him everywhere, but she knows they need to let the cameras have more of a visual and unlike many other films she isn’t having to work to moan about how good his cock feels.

When he changes the angle and manages to hit her g-spot Clarke has to close her eyes against the intensity of it.

She thinks she can hear someone calling her name but it doesn’t sound like Bellamy, who’s been busy praising her tight pussy, so she can only let out a quiet, “Hmmm?”

“I think this is the bit –“ Bellamy manages, still relentlessly pounding her pussy though his eyes are fixed on her shaking tits, “where you’re supposed to answer that.”

She hears a knock and Clarke realises what she had assumed was the headboard banging is actually a loud knock on the front door of the apartment.

“Oh.” Clarke vaguely remembers – she’s supposed to answer the door as her character’s other neighbour arrives for some reason and eventually ends up joining their session. “Right.” But that would require moving and there’s no way she’s doing that just when Bellamy’s managed to hit that spot. Besides, she recalls, “Aren’t you supposed to stop so I can do that?” She has a hazy memory of that being in the script, flimsy though it was.

“Not before I make you come,” Bellamy grinds out, with a harder slam of his hips and Clarke dazedly nods in agreement.

She’s not going anywhere until she’s come around Bellamy’s cock.

Many hours and orgasms later, Clarke lay on the bed with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She barely hears Harper’s squeaked,” Great job guys,” as she passes them both water bottles and darts off with flushed cheeks.

Fluttering her eyes open, Clarke sees Bellamy has sat up to drink, but Clarke just presses her cool bottle to her neck. He notices and looks smug as hell, which she would call him out on if she wasn’t still panting.

“Well, I hope you both are satisfied with yourselves,” Murphy says grumpily as he comes to stand beside them.

“Good choice of words, Murphy,” Bellamy replies, making Clarke laugh.

Murphy rolls his eyes. “Seriously. When you begged me to put you in this film with Clarke, I didn’t think you were going to derail my whole script.”

Clarke’s eyes shoot to Bellamy’s face then, noticing his suddenly flushed cheeks. After everything they had done in front of all these people that made him embarrassed? Cute.

Clearing her throat, Clarke pipes up, “Calm down Murphy, you know we gave you good stuff. I can stick around to film something with that other guy if you want.”

“He was only booked to a certain time so we used him already.” Bellamy and Clarke share a confused glance before Murphy gestures behind him. There’s some clean up taking place on the floor off to the corner of the bedroom, but Clarke can’t think what for. She knows she didn’t let any of Bellamy’s cum go to waste like that. “We did a voyeur scene of him watching you guys. Of course, you didn’t even fucking notice,” he says, shaking his head.

“So,” Clarke says once Murphy has left them, “you begged to be in the film with me, huh?”

“Yeah…” Bellamy shrugs but still seems embarrassed. “I’m a fan of your work.”

“Oh? Well, I’m definitely a fan of yours,” Clarke begins, rolling herself into Bellamy’s side. He sinks back down so their faces are level, his hand brushing the hair out of her face.

Clarke’s just started trailing a finger down his torso when Murphy yells from across the apartment, “You do realise we’re packing up set? That means get changed and get out of here!”

Bellamy grins sheepishly at her as Clarke falls back flat on the bed.

“Guess we have to leave,” she says, but her eyes linger on his.

“Guess so,” he replies, clearly just as reluctant.

“You want to come over to my place?”

Bellamy’s grin turns wolfish. “Absolutely.”

“I suppose we better get dressed,” Clarke says, sitting up. “Oh and Bellamy, there’s something you should know.”

“Yeah?”

She leans in close to whisper in his ear, “I _really_ let go without an audience.”


End file.
